There is a proliferation of smart, multi-sensing network connected devices such as sound speakers, home alarms, door locks, cameras, lighting systems, treadmills, weight scales, smart beds, irrigation systems, garage door openers, appliances, baby monitors, fire alarms, etc. These smart devices can be located, for instance, within the confines of a building and a user may desire to interact with such smart devices. To do so, the user may use a control device to wirelessly communicate with the smart devices, for instance, via a network.
In some instances, the user may wish to communicate with one or more smart devices by providing a voice command or utterance to the control device. Conventional voice command processing techniques use various suitable automatic speech recognition, natural language processing, and/or natural language understanding techniques to process and interpret the voice utterance and to control the smart device(s) in accordance with the voice utterance. However, such conventional techniques are often unable to interpret complex voice utterances, and can require a request for more information from the user. In particular, such conventional techniques often lack a sufficient understanding of devices within a smart home network and the relationships between such devices within the network.